


Let the Skyfall

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures with Hiddleston [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Death, Evil Loki, F/M, Sad, Wedding, You might need tissues for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As your wedding rapidly approaches, your world changes dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Skyfall

Ben and Sophie’s wedding was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Ben cried when he saw Sophie walking down the aisle in her stunning wedding dress. Martin, Tom, and Jonny Lee Miller stood with him while you, Louise, and Amanda stood with Sophie. The Sherlock cast, several people from Star Trek and the Hobbit, as well as many of Sophie’s friends were in attendance. Wanda and Tim were smiling at their son the whole time.

Everything was perfect.

But then the dreams started to happen to you. Six months after Ben and Sophie had married and returned from their honeymoon. Every time you went to sleep it happened and it was starting to mess with your head.

You were at the reception, dancing with Tom while he smiled at you and told you how beautiful you were. But then everyone started to disappear and the music changed. And Tom had changed as well.

“Hello darling.” Loki said, sweeping you around and dancing with grace. “You look absolutely stunning in this dress. (F/c) just works great with your eyes.”

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” You asked. You were the only ones in the large ballroom. He dipped you and you looked around. It almost looked like the one from Beauty and the Beast. All golden and shining brightly. “Why do you keep hijacking my dreams?” You asked as he pulled you back up.

“Thor has blocked you from me.” He said. “But I know a way to find you. And I will find you soon. And we’ll finally be together.”

“Loki please,” You began to beg. “Please just leave me alone.” He gently touched your cheek.

“Why would I do that?” He asked. “You and me were always meant to be.” He leaned in then to kiss you when you alarm started beeping, waking you up. You set up quickly, shaking and taking deep breaths. You looked over to that Tom wasn’t in bed, only to remember he wasn’t here. He was staying over at Ben and Sophie’s until tonight.

“You’re getting married!” You heard Amanda yell as she ran into the room and jumped on your bed by you. Louise and Sophie followed suit, jumping on the bed and hugging you. They noticed how pale you looked.

“Are you feeling okay?” Sophie asked, putting a hand on your forehead. She felt you shaking.

“Sorry.” You said softly. “Just a bad dream.”

“I hope you’re not getting cold feet.” Louise said. You shook your head no. Sophie pulled you up out of bed and pushed you to the shower.

“Come on, get in there and shower. We’ve gotta get you to the church so you can get ready.” You nodded and got into the shower, the warm water relaxing you and making you feel amazing.

“I can do this.” You keep saying over and over again as you get out of the shower and into the clothes you’re wearing to the church. “I can do this.” You grab your things you’ll need while Sophie grabs your dress and the others made sure you’re not forgetting anything.

“You’ll do great honey.” Sophie said, smiling at you. You smiled back, but you had a feeling in your stomach that something bad was going to happen.

****

“How do I look?” Tom asked as he turned to look at Ben, Martin, and Chris Hemsworth. He was in a handsome tux. Ben smiled.

“Well, you know, good, for a man.” He laughed. Tom smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I’m so nervous.” He said, turning back to the mirror. “This is a big step and what if I screw it all up.” Chris patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry mate.” He said. “I was the exact same way. But it will all be fine.” Tom smiled.

“Thanks man.” He said, adjusting his bow tie. “I can’t wait to see her. I bet she’ll look stunning.” Martin smiled.

“You and (y/n) are perfect for each other.” He said. “I can’t wait to see you two unite your lives.” Tom smiled and sighed, trying to get the nerves out of his system.

“Let’s do this.” He said, grinning like an idiot.

****

“Here’s your battle armor my lady.” Sophie joked, helping you get into you stunning white dress. You slipped into it and admired yourself in the mirror. That’s when there was lightning and a loud roar of thunder. You smiled at Sophie.

“Thor’s here!” You said, giggling. Chris hasn’t met this Thor yet and Tom was just excited for them to. He had already played out the whole conversation, complete with talk of workouts and such. There was a loud knocking on the door then.

“Lady (y/n)!” Thor called out. Amanda opened the door and Thor came in. He was in his traditional ceremony armor, something you hadn’t seen him in before.

“Thor!” You said, hugging him. “I’m so glad you came.” He smiled.

“Mother told me that there is a traditional Midgardian custom of the bride wearing something new, something used, something borrowed, and something blue.” He said. “So, I brought you this as a gift. To be your something new.” He held up the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen.

“Oh Thor, you didn’t have to.” You said. He walked behind you and put it on you.

“May your marriage to Brother Tom be blessed and rich.” He said. You gently kissed his cheek.

“Thank you so much Thor.” You said, tearing up. He smiled.

“I will see you at the ceremony.” He said, bowing then leaving. Everyone stared at the necklace in awe. It was a matrix opal on a beautiful chain and you just loved it so much.

“He’s a sweetie pie.” Louise said. “Too bad I couldn’t get to know him before I met Sebastian.” She laughed. You smiled.

“You and Sebastian are perfect for each other.” You laughed. She blushed. He situated your veil on your head and turned to look at the mirror. You had painted your finger nails a pale blue, you had borrowed a bracelet from Sophie, and you had a couple of squirts of an old perfume that smelled amazing.

“Are you ready?” Sophie asked. You turned to look at her and nodded.

“Yes. I am very ready.”

****

Tom, Ben, Martin, and Chris stood at the front of the church, looking at the guests. The Supernatural cast, as well as some people you had met while hanging out with them were there, as well as the Sherlock cast, the Avengers cast, and several of the people that Tom had befriended over the years. Chris saw Thor sitting toward the back, his muscle mass too much to comfortably sit in the pews.

“Uh, who’s that?” He asked, leaning over by Tom.

“Oh, that’s Thor. The god of thunder.” Tom said casually. Chris nodded.

“Of course it is.” He said, standing up straight. Soon, the bridal march started to play and everyone stood as you walked down the aisle. Amanda, Sophie, and Louise, who had walked in before you, were standing there smiling. Tom saw you and his beautiful eyes opened a little wider and his mouth hung open.

“She looks beautiful mate.” Chris said. Tom didn’t seem to hear. His attention was completely on you. Soon, you arrived up at the front by him and everyone set down. Tom kept staring at you.

“How do I look?” You asked weakly. He smiled.

“Absolutely stunning.” He whispered. You blushed and he stared you the entire time the preacher spoke.

“Do you, Thomas William Hiddleston, take (full name) to be your wife?”

“I do.” Tom said, smiling at you.

“And do you, (full name), take Thomas William Hiddleston to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Tom smiled and walked closer to you. He was about to lean in and kiss you when the doors slammed open. You and Tom looked to see who the new guest was, as well as everyone else.

“Did you miss me?” Loki said, laughing.

“Loki!” Thor called out. He was about to get up, but Loki had frozen all the guests in their places. The groomsmen went to the brides maids to protect them. Tom stood in front of you.

“Get out.” Tom hissed. Loki started to laugh.

“(Y/n), darling, come with me or I’m having fried Tom tonight.” Loki said. You started to move but Tom held you back.

“She is going nowhere with you psycho.” Tom said. Loki started to laugh. He held his scepter up.

“Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.” He laughed. A large energy ball flew out of the end. Without even thinking though, you pushed Tom out of the way. It hit you square in the chest and you fell down.

“NO!” Tom screamed. Loki’s eyes widened when he realized what he’d done.

“No.” He whispered. In his shock, he lost control of his magic and freed everyone, allowing Thor to grab him. But Tom didn’t care about that. He was on his knees by you, pulling you to him. Your eyes were closed and you weren’t breathing. Loki’s electric ball had stopped your heart.

(Y/n) Hiddelston was dead.

“Baby, please.” Tom whimpered, touching your cheek. “Come back to me. We haven’t had our honeymoon yet or had a baby or anything.” When you still didn’t answer, he broke down. “I love you so much!” He cried. “There will never be another. I promise!” He cried into your hair. “I promise.”

“Tom…” Ben said, trying so hard not to cry. You and Ben had been friend’s way longer than you knew Tom. And it was breaking his heart to see you dead in your husband’s arms.

“I-is she?” Sophie asked. All the guests were quiet, watching what was going on. Ben nodded and held her close as she cried into his chest. Louise’s boyfriend, Sebastian, hugged her. Martin and Amanda held onto each other. All the friends and family in the room started to cry.

“Brother Tom.” Thor said, approaching the heartbroken man. “I would be honored if (y/n)’s funeral could be held in Asgard, so she may venture into Valhalla and receive the warrior’s rights she deserves.” Tom didn’t answer. He just cried and held you close.

****

Eventually, Ben convinced Tom to allow the funeral to be held in Asgard. There were so many people there who didn’t know you, but quite a few that did. Thor held the ceremony to take your soul to Valhalla. Tom stood there silent. After a couple days of arguing with Ben, screaming at any and every one, and just being miserable, he was finally out of words. He just watched with tears in his eyes as your body floated out towards the waterfall, fire burning you, before you turned to dust and joined the other spirits in the sky.

Loki stayed in his cell. He was lost and lonely. He didn’t care anymore about taking anything over or escaping again. His queen was dead because of him and he could never forgive himself for that.

Never.

****

Once word got out to the press about the death of Mrs. Hiddleston, they harassed poor Tom like the world was ending. He ended up leaving the flat you had once shared, but he kept many of your things, unable to part with them. A storage locker became his best friend though.

He stayed with the Cumberbatch’s for a couple days, sulking in self-pity. When the press followed him there, he ended up going to the Hemsworth home out in Australia. When the alcohol became too much to handle, Chris helped him out. Robert Downey Jr. even came to help; knowing what addicting substances like that could do to a person.

It took a while, but Tom got back into acting. But he never portrayed Loki again. He couldn’t even look at the suit without imagining you wearing it to that convention. And the name just made his skin crawl and his blood boil with anger. That god took everything from him. And he hated him for it.

True to his word, he never had another girl. He didn’t date or anything. He adopted a couple dogs to keep him company in his travels, but that was it. He couldn’t get over you, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how many movies and TV shows he worked on, or how many plays he did, he always looked to that front row to see your smiling face.

And one day, he swore he did.

But if he did, you were gone before he could get to you, to tell you one last time he loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? That ends this series. If you like it enough, maybe I'll start a new one or something with Tom and you. Please review!!!!!


End file.
